2006-12-02
Phase discovers there's something she's missing about finals, but doesn't find out what it is. Nephandus tells Jadis and Mal that he bugged the room Stopwatch had rented from him, and what the date and time was. They decide to see if they can get Security camera footage of the action. The Lit Chix do some scrying to find out what the Bad Seeds are doing. They don't get much, but they do get the time and place. Meanwhile, the Three Pests are listening at Foxfire's door. Phase drops in on Jadis, Nacht and Dragonrider; Dragonrider mentions Combat Finals. Team Kimba decides to assault Phase's meeting with Jadis, Nacht and Dragonrider with a massive dose of cute. Jadis mentions that the Masterminds are going to try to rip off Phase's intelligence network. Phase reschedules her meeting with Automa-Tech. The Masterminds check out Phase's locker. The Good Ol' Boyz get the incriminating CD, and try to retrieve their money. No Joy. For them. Ayla bluffs her way into a meeting with Sgt. Buxton and Lt. Trout, and they reach an agreement. Ayla agrees to help them with a problematic officer.Ayla and the Networks Jade keeps working on her next idea for impressing Thuban. Nikki gets a Christmas Elf costume.Jade 7 - Over the Top The Masterminds finalize their plans. The Spy Kids move into position. The Lit Chix move into position. The Three Little Pests move into position. Samantha Everheart wraps up the mauling case. We see some werewolf justice.Who Dun It? The Masterminds raid Phase's locker, download everything from her school laptop, and leave a rootkit behind. Stopwatch decides to keep the business plan for a mutant web spider for himself. They don't know that Phase is recording the entire incident. Chou and Molly decide the library is too crowded and head for Chou's room (which is also Ayla's room). The Spy Kids and the Lit Chix see two girls walking down the path. The Spy Kids jump Bladedancer and Gateway, thinking it's Jello and Heartbreaker in disguise. The Lit Chix hold back, but Palantir goes ahead and steals Lifeline's Essence while she's in the middle of a spell. The action devolves into utter confusion until Chou cuts her way out of a capture net and slices through Palantir's unbreakable sphere, freeing the Essence to go back to Lifeline and Foxfire. The Spy Kids get a royal chewing out by Captain Delarose, but Bladedancer decides not to press charges. The Lit Chix have a spate of embarrassment, lightened up by what they did to the Three Pests. Jadis calls Phase and tells her someone is trying to blackmail them with the recording. She's set up a meeting in the Quad at 10 the next morning. Fey heads to the Were's village via the Grove, much to Samantha Everheart 's bemusement. Fey spends most of the day with the Weres, discussing things and getting things settled with their council. On the way back, she runs into Razorback fighting three very warped demonic figures sent by the Bastard to kill her. With Ben's help, she and Razorback kill all three. Samantha hears the battle and calls in help.Ill Winds: Part I Samantha talks to Gus Rhinewold, head of the combat rescue squad. The forest won't let them in, which Gus says is probably a good sign. He leaves. Fey and Razorback discuss what they're going to do; then they come out. Fey tells Samantha that what's going on isn't something she can help with. She goes to Hawthorne Cottage and has a quick talk with Fubar about where Sara's door is at the moment. Then she shows the ichor samples to Sara and has a quick consultation. Razorback talks Jericho into meeting with Fey, without telling him who she is. Fey hunts through the library for a book on sign language. Razor and Jericho meet with Fey, and she gives Jericho four vials of the stuff. He starts the analysis. They work through most of the night. In other news, the Bastard regroups and decides to make another move.Ill Winds: Part II Reach and the Spy Kids track Nephandus and a companion (Taser, one of the Cheerleaders) to his secret lair. They bust in while Lt. Reynolds and Sgt. Harris watch. Nephandus unleashes the Swarm of Agonizing Paralysis on them; Reach grabs Nephandus' walking staff / control panel and throws it to Rez, who disables the swarm of robotic insects. Rez points at a panel which she say has a lot of energy coming out of it; Reach breaks it, revealing a gadget.The Big Idea Back at Security, Jadis Diabolik identifies the gadget as a variant on Belphegor's Randiness Wave Generator. Taser is not amused. She had been expecting a 4-star shrimp dinner. Reach faints, when he wakes up he's male again and has also lost most of his Exemplar powers. Dr. Guitterez decides to keep him in the infirmary overnight. In New York: The Grand Hall makes its first attempt, and is barely repulsed. However, part of the Church's protections have been breached.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 1 At Lake Alban, Petra wakes up to Bethany plunging a knife into her. Satan deals with Bethany, and then there's a conversation while Petra attempts to get someone to take the knife out of her body; Kellith shows up, channeling through Alicia (one of Kellith's Priestesses). Miguel (another Cult of Kellith functionary) has a bureaucratic fit about consequences. After the fuss dies down, Petra has another conversation with Satan; he gives her a Knight's Ring for Bethany.Petra 1: Rock and a Hard Place – Part 7 Later that afternoon at Lake Alban, Petra watches people arrive for the weekend Circle, and feels there's a Demon coming. Saul arrives just before the five (!) demons attack. He takes care of them. After a pissing contest Saul tries to goad Petra with a video of Saddam's hanging. The Signora, etc, look at the files Saul has brought with him while Petra gets some sleep. She talks to Gothmog while she's sleeping (Sara is a bit busy with some Were business at the time), and Gothmog decides that Saul needs an attitude adjustment. Gothmog finishes Saul's attitude adjustment, leaving a crater behind. She needs a new name.Petra 1: Rock and a Hard Place – Part 8 Petra finally wakes up. They name the new lake (Handprint Lake) and discuss finances. Then Cardinal Buckner joins the conversation, and they decide on a plan. Petra thinks the plan sucks rocks. References See Also *December Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline